The currently known devices are each constituted by a double toe board comprising an assembly of rods with activating pedals which make it possible to double the functions of the pedals for driving the vehicle. Thus, with the pedals of this additional toe board, it is possible to brake the vehicle, act on the clutch and on the accelerator. These devices require a long installation period and are specific to each type of vehicle. In addition, they have numerous disadvantages, including the following:
uncertain reliability of the controls of the double toe board; PA1 the passage of the rods can result in deterioration of the linings of the vehicle; PA1 the space requirement is substantial and prevents stretching of the legs in the passenger/instructor area; PA1 the modification of the vehicle is extensive, and refurbishing the vehicle for resale is made difficult; PA1 the management of the specific parts is heavy due to their adaptation to each model, PA1 the reuse of dual control equipment is non-existent (wear and tear, deformation).